Tristan Dugrey
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Not much to say, except please read! Please R/R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

AN/ This is before Jess leaves for Venice. It's after the party, but before he leaves.

My name is Rory Gilmore; I go to Chilton, a prestige's high school located in Hartford, Connecticut.

I live with my single mom in Stars Hollow.

We practically live at Luke's Diner.

Luke Danes is the owner.

His dad died a while back.

The Diner used to be Luke's Dad's hardware store, but after he died Luke turned it into a Diner.

My mom is in love with Luke, and he's in love with her.

But they act like they're both oblivious to it.

They flirt and dance around the idea of dating, but neither of them has ever come right out and said it.

Sometimes it's entertaining to watch, but at others I just want to scream at them, "Hey you two! You're in love admit it! The whole town knows it! You know it! So what's the problem?"

But I don't.

And they never say anything about their unrequited love for each other.

Every time we walk through that Diner door, and hear the familiar tinkle of the bell that hangs from the rusted knob, I wonder if this is the day.

The day when they finally say those three words that neither one of them, has dared to utter until that very moment.

But, as the minutes turn into hours, the anticipation wears off, and it's yet again time to go home, until the next day when it all starts over again.

Now, you'd think that after seventeen years I might be tired of this, and I would be if not for my best friend, outside of my mom that is, Lane Kim.

Her family owns Kim's Antiques.

Lane's mom is very restrictive, and Lane has decided to lead a double life.

In her life at home, Lane is a quiet, reserved, well-mannered, Korean girl, who dates only quiet, reserved, well-mannered, Korean guys, under adult supervision only.

In her life outside of home, Lane is a loud, un-reserved, Korean girl, who has no manners, and only dates loud, unreserved, American guys.

Her double life requires no slip-ups.

And she never did slip-up, except for the time that she got drunk at a party and blabbed  about her double life to her mom. 

She made sure that she mentioned her love for Dave Regowsky, an American guy that her mom would definitely not approve of.

Mrs. Kim reacted in a very strange way.

She is letting Lane go to the prom with Dave, without a chaperone.

Her mother's behavior is driving Lane crazy.

Which I think was her goal.

Then there's Jess Mariano.

What can you say?

He's adorable.

He has brown wavy hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

He's short with everyone else but me.

He didn't start out as my boyfriend.

He broke Dean and I up.

Dean is my ex-boyfriend.

He was my first love.

My mom, Lorelai, like's to call him my old flame.

I think she thinks it sounds more romantic than ex-boyfriend.

I don't find anything romantic about our breakup.

It happened at a dance marathon that my mom and I were participating in.

The heel on her shoe broke and she had to go fix it.

Dean had to fill in for her while she was gone.

I made the stupid mistake of looking at Jess and his girlfriend Shane.

They weren't even dancing, just sitting on the bleachers watching, and kissing.

I think he did it just to taunt me.

It worked.

Especially when you consider what had happened between us a few weeks earlier.

The kiss.

I had kissed him at Sookie's wedding when he had moved back from New York.

Sookie is my mom's best friend.

She's also the gourmet chef at the Independence Inn.

The Inn where my mom got a job when she ran away from home to live in Stars Hollow.

Emily and Richard Gilmore, are my grandparents, and my mother's parents.

The same one's she had ran away from so many years ago.

When she had gotten pregnant.

She was only sixteen at the time.

My dad's name is Christopher Haden.

He wanted to marry my mom when he found out that she was pregnant.

She said no.

He is just now starting to get involved in my life.

But, I didn't lack for a dad's concern or guidance growing up, I had Luke for that.

I haven't mentioned Paris Geller, but maybe that's a good thing.

You see, she's a control freak who's obsessed with getting into Harvard.

She goes to Chilton and works on our school newspaper with me, The Franklin.

She has to have everything her own way and I personally think that she's going to be dictator of her own small country one day.

Then that brings me to Tristan Dugrey…

AN/ Just an introduction chapter. I hoped you liked it! Please review and let me know if you did! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D 


End file.
